The Kid Arachnid is Alright
The 8th episode of the alternate fourth season of Ultimate Spider-Man TV Show, originally entitled Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6, here entitled [[Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers|'Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers']]. Characters Featured Characters * New Avengers ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson *** Light Phoenix ** American Son / Harry Osborn ** Jocasta ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales (first full appearance) (flashback and main story) (first appearance as Kid Arachnid) (joins team) ** White Tiger / Ava Ayala ** Iron Fist / Danny Rand ** Nova / Sam Alexander ** Power Man / Luke Cage ** Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff Supporting Characters * Aunt May * Rio Morales (first appearance) (flashback and main story) * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Director Nick Fury ** Commissioner George Stacy (flashback and main story) ** Man Wolf / John Jameson (flashback and main story) ** Doctor Curt Connors (Lizard mentioned only) Villains * Hydro Man / Morris Bench (first appearance) * Oscorp ** Norman Osborn ** Wild Pack (first appearance) *** Silver Sable / Silver Sablinova (first appearance) *** Iron Vulture / Arthur Toomes (first appearance) *** Psylocke / Elisabeth "Betsy" Braddock (first appearance) *** Detroit Steel (first appearance) * HYDRA ** Spider-Slayers *** Anti-Venom (first appearance) (flashback only) (unnamed) ** Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker (mentioned only) ** Doctor Octopus / Doctor Otto Octavius (mentioned only) Other Characters * Genetically Altered Spider * Captain America / Steve Rogers (mentioned only) * Betty Brant (appears in Computer, Television Screen or Hologram only) * J. Jonah Jameson (flashback only) * Joseph Morales (photo image only) (deceased) * Ultimate Spider-Man / Miles Morales (mentioned) * Rhino / Alex O’Hirn (mentioned only) * Emma Holmes (first appearance) (flashback only) (death) * Marla Jameson (flashback only) * Ray Cooper (cameo) * Michelle Rose (first appearance) (cameo) Plot The episode opens with a small flashback scene set after the New Avengers’ battle with the Spider-Slayers, on which J. Jonah Jameson, having been exposed for hiring Doctor Octopus to create the Slayers to destroy Spider-Man regardless the consequences, was being carried by police as well as being confronted by the angry citizens who yell at him for the disaster he caused and by Rio Morales, a citizen who lost her husband Officer Joseph to the Spider Slayer attack in Sokovia, who reprimanded him for keeping his knowledge of the casualties in secret and for even blaming Spider-Man for them when he had nothing to do with it. The scene shifts to present day, when Peter Parker approaches Rio and her son Miles (both are aware that he is Spider-Man, but gently sympathize with him and forgive him) in the graveyard where Joseph was buried. Rio also reveals to Peter a spider she caught in a bottle (the same spider responsible for Peter’s arachnid powers), revealing to him that Miles has been given Spider-Man’s powers. Peter agrees to be Miles’ mentor and promises that nothing terrible will happen to him. Meanwhile, Norman Osborn, aware of the Spider-Slayers’ incident and fearful of sharing Jameson’s fate, orders his bodyguard Silver Sable and her team to find every metahuman created by Oscorp experiments and destroy them. Under Spider-Man’s instructions, Miles (wearing a Spidey suit similar to the one worn by his counterpart from the Ultimate dimension) begins a new life as a superhero as he also gets to carry on Peter’s lessons about power and responsibility. Their actions are observed by the other New Avengers (American Son, Phoenix Princess, Scarlet Witch, White Tiger, Nova, Iron Fist and Power Man) as they also take note of the other victims of the Spider-Slayer rampage in Sokovia. Some of them include Miles’ father and a fellow officer who was reported missing in Sokovia. During Miles’ training, he and Spider-Man end up fighting Morris Bench a.k.a. Hydro Man, a long time prisoner of Ravencroft Institute with Water-like abilities similar to Sandman’s Sand Powers who has escaped custody and is looking to flood the home streets of the criminals who cheated on him. But their fight with the villain is interrupted by Silver Sable and her Wild Pack, who see the two Spider-Men as unplanned Oscorp experiments and target them. Peter and Miles find themselves forced to fight the Pack while Hydro-Man takes advantage of the mayhem and escapes. The two are unexpectedly aided by John Jameson, who had gained full control of his Man-Wolf persona (thanks to Phoenix Princess’ telepathic powers) and defeats the mercenaries one by one, forcing them to retreat. John also gets to help Peter train Miles (revealing to have disowned his father after the Spider-Slayer’s attack in Sokovia also cost the life of his wife, making his daughter the only family he has left) in order to redeem himself from his father’s crimes and overcome the loss of his wife. The New Avengers pursue Hydro-Man while they keep him away from his former partners’ homes until, just as they appear to defeat him, he becomes a more powerful adversary when he reaches the sea, turning himself into a living tidal wave. Alerted of Hydro-Man’s status, Spider-Man, Man-Wolf and Morales rush in to help his teammates, but are again ambushed by the Wild Pack. After a tremendous fight, Sable manages to overpower Miles and prepares to finish him, but before she can, Sable is stopped by Phoenix Princess, who telepathically shows her visions of Miles’ memories, which suddenly remind her of her own loss of her husband and sister in Sokovia. With a small but humble change of heart, she relents from killing him and calls off her Wild Pack, claiming that plans have changed. Now allied with the Pack, Spider-Man, Miles and Man-Wolf arrive to aid the New Avengers to defeat Hydro-Man. Spider-Man uses absorbent webs to slowly drain Hydro-Man off the amounts of water he absorbed and Sable detonates a grenade containing a Oscorp Serum which messes with Hydro-Man’s internal molecules, disabling his abilities to turn his body into living water. As Hydro-Man is taken to custody into the Raft, Miles joins the New Avengers as Kid Arachnid (a codename the citizens and Betty Brant refer him to in media and he is okay to accept). As the New Avengers attend to a Consolidation Event to comfort the loved ones of the Victims of the Sokovian Spider-Slayer Rampage, Miles is greeted by his mother, who complements how proud his father would have been of him, and Wanda, who is also attending at the Event because of her brother’s death and starts socializing with him. Continuity Previous Episodes * John Jameson is still mutated into his Man-Wolf form since the Season 2 episode The Man-Wolf. * Ultimate Universe’s Miles Morales, who Peter met in The Spider-Verse, Part 3, is referenced several times through the episode. * This episode reveals the identities of the last of the victims of the Spider-Slayer rampage in Sokovia who were reported about in Swinging for a Friend. Next Episodes * In a flashback scene about the loss of his wife in Sokovia, John states to have seen a monstrous creature appearing from the Spider-Slayer mech (the creature resembles Harry Osborn as Venom and John refers it as an “Abominable Snow Venom”). The symbiote monster and its host (his name revealed to be Eddie Brock) make their full appearance in Phoenix Lake, where the symbiote's name is later revealed to be Anti-Venom. * It is revealed in the Avengers: New Heroes’ Time episode War of the Patriots that targeting Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid was actually Iron Vulture’s own idea. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers